恋する
by E.V. Fantasy
Summary: Let's Fall In Love. Title taken from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun. Not a fan of romance, but after reading GSN I thought it might be fun. The "heroine" is Prussia. The second "main" story will feature Sweden. (cause they're my fav) Pairings may touch on many mainly because I don't have an absolute favorite, and this will mostly be male/male, but not limited to. So expect others too.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to W Academy where everyone here is from all over the world. In actuality there is no common language spoken amongst them. Where we are located is in the middle of the world itself on an island capable of only housing the school and an "outside" town. So I guess you're wondering how the school system works. If not, I don't care I'm gonna explain it anyway!

So here's how it is. Rather than a four year system, the school goes by a three year system in order for the students to have a lesser gap between themselves. The school will accept anyone at any time as long as they pass the entrance exams. Also, the new school year starts at mid spring. It is intended this way in order for the students to enjoy the holidays together and get a better chance at knowing each other.

The faculty goes like this:

Teachers are in charge of teaching and keeping an eye out for those misbehave or otherwise troubled. They will be there if you need any counseling, so be wise to use them if needed. They will always lend an ear. Don't forget, teachers are teachers, and they will also be there if you need any help. So if you're troubled make sure to use them well! (And don't forget to study!)

An assigned school nurse will be in charge of any and all injuries within school grounds. The school nurse last year has left due to misconduct from the students, so starting this year we'll have a new nurse. Remember, don't scare him away otherwise we won't have someone to treat your boo-boos.

The student council will be given special treatment. Though they are students, they will be counted as faculty. And as faculty, their job is make sure the student body is happy. And that includes student funds for clubs and activities, as well as creating student events. Of course, even though we say special treatment, it really isn't much, so pay no attention to it.

Well, that's enough for introductions. Everything else within the school is held responsible by the student. But just because you've moved on into the high school division don't forget where you've come from. During visiting days be sure to always put up a good impression for those still in the younger divisions. Good luck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE READ!** I grew up with Cardcaptor Sakura, and fell in love with CLAMP. So big WARNING, gender isn't a big deal and neither is age. Also, because this is fanfiction, "in character" doesn't exist otherwise these situations won't (wouldn't?) happen. Like I said, i have no idea where this is going, so if a pairing isn't to your liking don't rant about it. I've read comments for others' works and some even dare to say a pairing doesn't exist. So if it isn't to your liking, please kindly turn away and don't comment unless it's valid criticism that will help me improve.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: i'm not really a fan of romance so i really don't know how to write this. i'm just writing for the fun of it. and because i'm not himaruya if anyone is ooc or anything it's because that's how the story wants them to be. i won't tolerate complaining about ooc-ness or pairings you don't like, preference over actual critique is unnecessary, so thank you very much and enjoy my crappy story.

side note, i half wrote this and half drew this before typing it up. so if anything doesn't flow it's because i can't type rough drafts. again thank you for taking your time for reading this.

* * *

><p>"I like you."<p>

Hallo. Guten Tag. Or at least that's what I wanna say. "No." That's my best friend Arthur Kirkland. We've been together since middle school. And as such he's my body guard, or that's what I consider this anyway. So here's the thing, as we all know, I am definitely the greatest to ever live, but that doesn't mean I love the attention. Or this kind anyway.

Everyday there'll be someone to ambush me and ask me out. Today some random guy just asked. I don't even know his name. I feel sorry for him, I want to be the one to tell him no, but I'm not so good with people I don't know.

"Again, Arthur? It's like everyday there's always someone leaving this room crying and it's not from me!"

Francis Bonnefoy, despite his flirtatious ways he's actually the student council president. He's a third year and flirts with almost everyone he meets. In fact, I don't this it's almost, it's like anything with four legs will do. Did I also mention he's a pervert? I'm not exactly close with him, but he can be fun sometimes. Just when he's not trying to molest me...

"It's not my fault that they're always coming here." "Then whose fault is it?"

Haa. Really, they're starting again. It's like this every time either of them open their mouths. One little comment is all it takes. So what, I'm guilty as charged, but if this is the result I don't care whose fault it is, I just wish it would end. It's not like any of them mean it anyway. What 'love'? What 'like'? All they see is a pretty face with a palette different from their own.

I'm different, so what? What's so good about this skin and hair. To me I'm like a ghost right out of a horror film. And my eyes are anything but natural. I don't hate myself for this, in fact I find myself amazing, but if all they see is a picture on display then I'd rather be alone than with someone else.

"Coming after you again, Gil?"

"Tonio...What are you doing." Antonio Hernadez-Carriedo, also a third year. I don't know what their reason is but he's close friends with Francis. But they're so different. They're the same, sorta, but yet not at the same time. Sure whenever they speak the words that come out are nothing but idiocy, but Antonio's more carefree and it's kinda...cute.

"Making flowers. We were trying to make flowers for the welcoming festival, but Francis kinda flaked on me." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He' still arguing with Arthur. At times like these I really wonder if they really were friends. Francis and Antonio that is. They're so _different_. Antonio is like sunshine in a flower field and Francis is...well Francis! He's a pervert, and a huge flirt. The words that come out of his mouth have no meaning whatsoever. It's like the lies just slip out so easily to him, without even a hint of guilt, but nonetheless he's fun to be around sometimes. "I'm sorry, Gil, but is it okay for me to ask you to help?"

Eh?

"Eh?"

"I mean Francis won't be any help and I can't do this by myself it'll take forever. Please?"

When he says that I'll do anything for him. Obvious, isn't it. I like him. But it's a secret.

"Sure! I'm free."

*knock knock*

"Gil, you in here?" Lovino Vargas, or as I know him as the older brother of Feliciano Vargas. I've known him since we were kids, and it's kinda rare that he knocks. But I guess it's cause we're in the student council room. Be warned though, the words that come out of that mouth could make even the devil cry. "Over here. Ya need somethi–" "Lovi!"

Antonio drops whatever he was doing to give Lovino a hug. The chemistry they share is plainly seen on Lovino's aggravated face. A scowl forms at his discomfort for the Spaniard's friendliness. A trait of Antonio's that he has not gotten used to over the year.

Lovino and Antonio both belong to the gardening club and thus know each other from there. They are friends but not close. The relationship they share is strange but it's not unwarranted. From time to time they share a conversation and give one another advice. They keep each other company, but that's as far as it goes.

"Get off, you bastard. And why are here in the first place!?" Antonio frowns at Lovino's blatant dislike at his greeting, but quickly regains composure and smiles. His smile only further aggravates Lovino. "Actually I was helping with the festival, but my partner kinda abandoned me. Wanna help instead? With the three of us I'm sure we'll be able to finish by the end of today. Maybe even in just an hour or so," he beamed.

Lovino grumbled at the thought of working, but considered once he spotted Gilbert diligently working on a flower. His figure so natural in his working state, Lovino really did admire that about Gilbert. "Fine." He looked to Gilbert again, not once had he looked up since his entrance, but that's only because he was so focused. '_That won't last long.'_ Lovino thought as he took a seat next to Gilbert right across from Antonio. Soon they started to build piles of paper flowers.

Lovino had been right though. Twice during the time they were working Gilbert had sneezed and decided he was bored, but Antonio had managed to coax him into trying again. Both times with succession. It was obvious that Gilbert was loyal to the Spaniard, and sometimes the looks Lovino would give could compare to that of a dog fighting for what was theirs.

"I've lost count of how many we made." Gilbert said as he looked up at the clock. "I think this will be enough." Antonio responded.

"Fuck!" Lovino cried. This drew eyes from everyone in the room. "It's six! I was supposed to find Feli to tell him dinner was seven with nonno(grandfather). Great. Just great!"

"Calm down, mate. You said yourself it's only six. You've still got an hour."

"But it is getting late. Maybe we should lock up."

"That's rare, Francis, you're actually sounding mature."

Gilbert sighed as he can see where this was heading into. "It's late. I'm going back to the dorms. With any luck, Feli might be there." Lovino beamed at the suggestion. A little from finding his brother, but mostly from walking together with Gilbert. "Yeah. You're right, maybe your room?" From the corner of his eye, Lovino could see Arthur's sudden interest in their conversation. It stopped their oncoming dispute at least, but from the looks of it his moment alone with Gilbert wasn't going to happen.

"You're right. It is getting late. Since we're all heading in the same direction, let's all go together. Shall we?" Arthur suggested out of convenience, or so it seemed. To Francis it was a bit forced, but the truth nonetheless, seeing as they have nothing else to do that evening. Antonio was clueless the entire time. So it was settled. They went together.

The dorms were a ten minute walk from the main building. They were designed after roman architecture with a hint of french doming. It was embellished with floral patterns along the frame that the building itself looked like was from the eighteenth century. The interior was no different. On the outside the doors are all the same, but once you step inside it's a different story. Instead of a plain white, the walls and ceilings were painted a welcoming beige. The rooms themselves each had it's own wallpaper. Each room was different, rather than the same generic room they were each designed as if they were individual rooms separated from the structure.

Once inside, the group split. Arthur and Francis went one way, and Antonio another. Lovino had followed Gilbert to his room. And sure enough, upon entering the room Feliciano was there along with Ludwig. Ludwig is Gilbert's brother, and as such they were granted permission to room together, the same goes for Feliciano and Lovino.

"Hey, lousy brother of mine, nonno says we're having dinner together today and it's at seven."

Feliciano was taken by surprise by Lovino's being that he'd squeaked by his sudden leer. "Veh~ why didn't you tell me soon! We don't have time to get ready!" Lovino growled at his younger brother as if to say that's not an option, but Feliciano knew it was to mask his mistake of not coming sooner. "I forgot to, okay. Now just come and we'll get as much done before we meet him, got it." And with that Lovino had left. Feliciano followed suit after a quick kiss to Ludwig and a whispered sorry to Gilbert.

Gilbert smiled at his brother who was currently in the middle of cleaning up. "I still can't believe you're dating Feli. He's so cute!" Ludwig glowered at the other as he continued to clean up. Gilbert offered a hand and was gladly accepted. "I'm kidding. What happened was...tragic, but in the end you're here now." Ludwig gave a bittersweet smile to his brother. "It must have been hard on you, but I'm fine now, aren't I?"

"Yeah. It's getting late, I'm gonna hit to showers first and finish up some homework before going to bed."

Just as he had said, the night passed like any other opening to a new day like any other.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **PLEASE READ! MUST READ! **in case i wasn't clear, if you hate a pairing please do not say it, instead please leave. and i have seen cases where they say they do not exist and continue to say it's fake and stupid. seeing as none of this is canon all are considered fake and irrational, but that does not matter because this is the imagination of the fans hence FANFICTION

now that that's out of the way, i would also like to say, nyotalia characters are not replacements. they exist with different personalities and therefore are different to their counterparts ie "i was overwhelmed by heroines" so a little heads up, i use nyo!hungary in this because to me hungary's personality does not fit the story, however when i wrote the rough draft his character was a blank slate. as of the publication of this chapter, nyo!hungary's "personality' is actually somewhat gloomy, or looks it so revisions were made with that in mind. as for his name, i just liked the name, however it will be shortened to Eli so it's less confusing on who it is.

and thank you for continuing to read my fantasy, sorry in advance for any mistakes and i don't read them over after finishing (it gets boring!)

* * *

><p>*Chomp*<p>

Crunch. The sound of chewing could be heard. Normally, that would be the sound of someone enjoying their lunch, but in Gilbert's case it's the sound of someone stealing it. With a miffed expression on his face, he complained to the perpetrator in question.

"Hey, that was mine, asshole."

He gave a smirk and continued eating off of Gilbert's lunch box. "Too bad."

Grumbling, Gilbert decided to give up on his chances of having lunch today.

"So, what brings you here, miss Héderváry of the class next door."

"I'm not a woman."

Eliot Héderváry, or simply Eli, is the soccer star of the generation. Athletic and charismatic, he has garnered the attention of the entire school, but only second to the mystery of the albino prince. Nonetheless, famous throughout the school. Currently he was drawing even more unwanted attention to the other.

"Anyway, I want to ask you something about yesterday." Gilbert was skeptical. "I actually heard a rumor of the oh so mysterious _Snow Queen_. 'She' happened to got asked out again. So, is it true?"

Gilbert grumbled at the title. A befitting title to the _queen_ who rejects all that comes near. But that didn't mean Gilbert himself had to like it.

"Don't call me that." Eli quirked a brow in amusement. "Oh. So you admit to being the Snow Queen." Gilbert's response was only a glare, but Eli laughed it off. "Alright already. So is it true?"

There was an edge of seriousness in his tone, but not enough to let it show through his faux curiosity.

"Even if it did happen, what does it have to do with you?"

He gave it a moment for thoughts. "Nothing really. Just wondering, in this popularity contest, is the mysterious student thing really that tempting, because in reality you're just a sham."

"Well it's not my fault that I'm their fantasy prince."

"You're right," Eli smirked, "because it's definitely not your fault that they can't take a hint."

"I had Arthur reject him for me," Gilbert admitted before his face contorted into a scowl. "What are you smiling about now," he demanded.

"Nothing. Just…nothing." He was lost in thought.

"Whatever, I have better things to do than listen to—" He was cut off by the bell.

"Whoops. Looks like the end of break." Eli had immediately bounced back from his lethargic state, "but before I go, today, let's hang out."

"Oh? And how do you suppose that, mister star of the soccer team."

"Oh, come on. We haven't hung out in a while. Besides, it's only a practice match today. It won't be long. Just wait for me by the field."

Before Gilbert could object, the bell rung and Eli had immediately left the room. Sighing, Gilbert had resumed his daily routine for the rest of the afternoon.

Without anything better to do, Gilbert had decided to actually meet Eli by the school field, but decided against that after remembering he still had practice, even if he told him it "wouldn't be long". He had decided to head to the student council's office instead. As always, the only one in the room was Arthur.

As he entered the room, Arthur had yet to look up from his papers.

"Francis, if that's you, you better be here to actually do some work, otherwise you'll be the one writing these for the whole of next month."

A smile graced Gilbert's porcelain skin as he approached the student president. And immediately from behind, he gave him the start of a lifetime. Arthur yelped in surprise at the sudden action and was ready to lecture the other before the all too familiar laughed reached his ears.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. But to think you'd mistake me for that pervert. It really saddens me, Arthur. And I thought we were best friends too."

Arthur sat down and began rubbing his temple in irritation. "Really, Gilbert, you should know better than to sneak up behind people. And I'm sorry for mistaking you for that damn git, but I really need the help."

Gilbert looked over the papers on the floor. Most of them were reports that needed to be filled out for club funding or student activities that needed to be looked over. On the desk were previous track records of the clubs' funds and activities, however they were scattered everywhere and unorganized. There was a look of sympathy in Gilbert's eyes, and Arthur caught glimpse of it.

"Save it. What I need is help, not sympathy, but thanks for being considerate."

Gilbert gave a second look at the papers around them, and decided that they really need to be organized and decided to clean up the mess. "You really don't have to." Gilbert was stubborn and refused to stop. He had reorganized them by clubs and years leaving the few that Arthur required to continue writing his current report. By the time he had finished organizing it had taken most of an hour. But all was well as Arthur had complimented him in the end.

"Really, Gilbert, this is amazing. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't helped." Arthur said as he looked at the binder of data. "Really. Thank you."

"Yeah, well I had some free time. But I'm bored now, so I'm gonna go. Don't work yourself to death."

He laughed. "Don't worry, I won't. Cheers."

By the time he had reached the field, the perimeter was surrounded by the student body. Most of the crowd was made up of the female students, but they were pretty mixed as they all watched in awe as Eli was running circles around the field. Gilbert had stood afar from the reach of the onlookers and watched as they entered the last five minutes of the game. He watched as Eli moved freely between his team mates, he looked almost like he was swimming freely in an ocean of green, all the while he listened to the crowd.

"Hey, isn't Eli even more intense today?"

From the corner of his eye, Eli had caught the unmistakeable glimmer of light shinning off of light platinum. Gilbert was watching him. It only made him that much more hyped. With less than half a minute left Eli retrieved the ball and scored the winning goal. He could see the smile that plagued his dreams, quickly followed by an eye-roll and the mouthing of the words "show off".

Practice was over and the crowd had scattered.

"Show off," was the immediate greeting as Eli finally met up with Gilbert.

"Well hello to you too." Sarcasm rolled off his words as he finally greeted the other.

"I thought you said it wouldn't be long."

"And it wasn't. About half an hour or so was cut off. Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"So, where exactly are we going?" Gilbert asked as they finally entered the town at the outer reaches of the school.

"I know how you love your sweets and cute things," Eli explained. "So we're going to the one place where we can be surrounded by it. The ice-cream parlor."

At this Gilbert cocked a brow as if astonished at his simple explanation. "You know me so well," he laughed as they both entered the establishment.

"Welcome!" They were greeted by an eager voice. Upon recognition, Feliciano called out to his school mates. "What are you two doing here?"

"We're on a date," was Eli's quick reply. It easily earned him an elbow.

"You wish. So, is it your day to work today, or are you just covering for Lovino again."

"No. I'm working today. But big brother was just here a little while ago. Do you want some gelato? It's really good today. And we have some freshly baked dolcé too."

Gilbert smiled at the euphoric Italian and continued to talk as Eli looked through the cakes on display.

Each were beautifully decorated. Some with simple designs like sprinkles and whipped cream. Others were more intricate with animal figures. They all looked very tempting, all the more appeasing to the eye. But it didn't take too long for him to decide on which treat.

A chocolate cake with a chocolate glacáge and white chocolate drizzled in zig-zags. Then to top it off, a single two-toned, red and white, centered above a green leaf all made of whip cream. And to make it more unique it was tinged with edible gold dust on the edge of the petals.

Just as the waiter set down the dessert Gilbert had finished with Feliciano and finally settled down in the seat in front of Eli. He eyed the sweet and with the astonishment of Red Riding Hood questioning the Wolf he said, "My, what taste you have, Eli."

"Only for you, Little Red." Was Eli's response. "Now eat up, before I eat it." Gilbert eyes the work of art again.

"So, what made you pick this?"

"Kinda reminded me of you." Eli said without hesitation followed by a snarky remark. "Pretty on the outside, but black on the inside."

"Oh?" Gilbert questioned with intrigue. "And let me guess, the strawberries is the hidden later of my sweet side. How cheesy of you Eli."

Eli smirked. "Only because it's true."

Gilbert had barely taken a bite of it when Feliciano came up from behind asking for their opinion.

"It's really good," he complimented. "Did you make this, Feli?"

He shook his head. "Actually, my brother made it. He said it was based on the person he likes." He had blurted out before realizing his mistake and whimpered. "I wasn't supposed to say that. Please don't tell! I'll do anything!"

"Relax," Gilbert smirked. "I won't tell. But who knew, Lovino could make something like this!"

Feliciano instantly relaxed. "If he puts his mind to it, big brother could do anything!"

Eli wasn't exactly elated that he was being left out of the conversation, but he didn't really mind until Gilbert started giving out compliments. He was starting to get jealous, but behind his poker face you could barely tell he was irritated.

"Well, the cake is nothing compared to Gil's lunch." The bitter feeling practically rolling off his tongue, but Feliciano was clueless to it. "Really? Next time you have to make me some!"

Gilbert smiled as blood flushed his cheeks. "Of course! Anything for you, Feli."

Eli was jealous, but it didn't show as he quietly drank his coffee and watched Feliciano and Gilbert continue chatting away.

_Some date this turned out to be._


End file.
